Let Us Kiss Already!
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: 3 times they try to kiss. Twice they are interrupted. Klaine  :


_This is just a quick funny one so enjoy!_

* * *

Kurt hummed along to the radio as he drove according to his GPS. Blaine had invited him over for the weekend, and he was excited as hell. He had two bags for one weekend, one was just his makeup and hair products; the other was a hell of a lot of clothing. For two days Kurt had brought two bags. TWO DAYS!

Kurt's GPS lead him to a-_ohmygod frickin HUGE_-house. His jaw literally dropped. No wonder Blaine was at Dalton easily. As Kurt parked, he took the house in for a moment, hoping he wouldn't make Blaine feel embarrassed.

As Kurt walked up to the door with his bags he noticed a gardener mowing the lawn. _I could work for Blaine_ Kurt realised.

Kurt dropped his clothes bag to the ground and knocked on the door. A young woman in a white outfit answered the door. Kurt paled. _They have maids? Ohmygod..._

The pretty brunette smiled. 'How may I help you?'

'Umm is this were Blaine Andrews lives?' _Please tell me I've made a mistake..._

The maid nodded. 'He's just upstairs in his room. I'll take you up there.' She reached for his precious bag. Kurt snatched it up with a smile.

'Oh that's okay just point me in the direction if you don't mind.' The maid smiled sweetly at his awkwardness.

'Okay then dear, it's up those stairs and the last door on the right. Have a nice night sir.'

Kurt nodded and bounced up the stairs. There was a long corridor and the last door on the right was slightly ajar, a soft beat coming from it. Kurt stood outside and was about to knock when he heard voices. Blaine was singing, and so was a young girl, from the sound of their voices. They were singing to One Step At A Time by Jordan Sparks. And as Kurt poked his head around the door, he realised they were dancing too, a smile on Blaine's face that only slipped when the girl stepped clumsily on his toes.

Blaine twirled the girl out near the end of the song and whispered, 'And that is how to dance to something with a slow beat.'

The girl sighed. 'It's still sucks that I have to learn. I mean just chuck me in a club and let me groove.'

Blaine snorted kindly. 'Okay what would you do? Pick a song.'

The girl eyed him. 'You wouldn't have anything decent.' She pulled out an IPod Nano and turned on Everybody Loves Me by One Republic. Blaine started rapping for her and she joined in on the chorus while they danced. Well the girl danced good but Blaine was kind of goofy because he was dancing like it was Hey Soul Sister.

Kurt couldn't help but giggle ever so slightly at Blaine, only the girl heard. 'What are you staring at jackass!" She hissed. Blaine whirled, blushing.

Kurt stepped into the room. 'Nice dancing.'

Blaine bit his lip. 'Lexie this is Kurt. Kurt this is Lexie, my sister.'

Lexie winced and strode forward. 'I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot.' She held out her hand. 'How do you do Kurt?'

Kurt smiled, 'I'm good for a jackass. Yourself?'

Lexie grinned. 'I like your boyfriend Blaine. He's funny.'

'Lexie, we're not...'

The girl waved a hand. 'Whatever.' Kurt noticed she was the nearly exact opposite of Blaine: wild hair, baggy clothing and a badass attitude. Her hair was curly and a strange mix of red, blonde and browns that only someone as sophisticated as Kurt could notice.

The girl noticed Kurt's observation. 'Yeah, we look nothing alike.' Lexie gestured between her brother and herself.

Kurt shook his head. 'No, you have the same eyes and lips, and I'm guessing Blaine's hair is curly like yours, only it's normally gelled down. You're both relatively short and well-built and you both can sing.'

Lexie laughed. 'You're funny. You know why? Because you just compared me to my brother without looking at him once. And you haven't heard me sing. That was overly feminine singing. I'm badass, even when I sing.' She glanced back at Blaine. 'I'll leave you two "friends" to it.' She grabbed her IPod and left, going into the room opposite.

Blaine caught Kurt's eyes apologetically. 'Sorry, my sister is a bit raw at the edges. Especially with our mother trying to make her a girl.'

Kurt smiled and walked up to him, straightening his collared shirt. 'I was right.' He whispered. 'Your hair is curly when it's not gelled.' Kurt tugged a curl and made Blaine blush.

'So where am I bunking?' Kurt asked politely.

Blaine grinned sheepishly. 'I was going to put you in here actually if that's okay.'

Kurt's mind raced, and he blushed. 'Sure.' He replied, biting his lip to keep form giggling.

'Wait, how many days are you staying?' Blaine asked jokingly.

Kurt looked up. 'Oh just the weekend. Why?'

Blaine laughed. 'You have two bags. What in them?'

Kurt pointed to the slightly smaller of the two. 'Hair products, moisturisers and shampoo. And this bag is clothing.'

Blaine held back a laugh, settling with a grin. 'Well I'll put your _bag_ of makeup in my bathroom.' Blaine gently picked it up and opened a door. Kurt looked around Blaine's room. On the left was a couch and recliner which faced the TV and DVD player, along with the stereo and racks of CD's and DVD's. On the right were Blaine's clearly large bathroom and his double four-poster bed. His walls were a soft silvery-green, and a desk was wedged into the corner behind the TV area. On the desk was a computer a mini recording studio. There were several types of guitar leaning against the wall and a small keyboard.

Blaine came out as Kurt stood in his studio. Kurt was smiling as he looked around.

'I didn't know you played guitar.'

Blaine smiled and moved over to him. 'I play acoustic, though Lexie plays electric and bass. And drums mind you so if she's makes too much noise I'm sorry.'

Kurt smiled and moved toward the monitor. 'Have you got any songs on here?'

Blaine blushed. 'Yeah my sister and I write and record songs. They probably aren't any good...' The older boy trailed off as Kurt clicked on a cover of Lost Without You by Delta Goodrem.

'That was Lexie's choice not mine.' Blaine defended.

Kurt looked at him. 'She's good. Like you. But she's lower than you.'

Blaine nodded. 'Yeah we always joke that our parents got a son and a daughter, but their personalities are in the wrong bodies.'

Kurt stepped up to him. 'No, I'm glad you wear skin-tight jeans.' As he said that he boldly put his hand on Blaine's thigh.

Blaine grinned. 'Let you put your hands on me, in my skin-tight jeans. Funny Kurtie.'

Kurt mock gasped. 'You just called me Kurtie.'

Blaine grinned. 'Kurtie Kurt.'

'Blanie Blaine?'

'That's terrible.'

'I know.' Kurt replied with a laugh, shyly moving away and sitting on the recording stool.

Blaine rested his arms on either side of Kurt, and placed his chin on Kurt's shoulder, staring at the monitor with him. 'Want to record something?'

Kurt breathed in Blaine's aftershave and nodded, smiling. Blaine pulled up another chair and asked Kurt to pick a song. He chose The Saltwater Room by Owl City.

Blaine smiled. 'That's a nice song. And I so shotied the girl part.' Kurt laughed, sneaking a glance at Blaine's firm jeans as he set up a couple of microphones for them. He blushed once he realised Blaine had a nice butt, and thankfully Blaine didn't notice.

Blaine leaned over his shoulder and fixed the microphone in front of him. Kurt could still smell his aftershave, and unintentionally leaned towards him. Blaine paused, looking into Kurt's eyes, before ending the awkwardness by popping a set of headphones on Kurt. Blaine sat down in his respective seat and started playing the music. Kurt smiled as he sang along, enjoying the lower half of his range.

When the girl part was up, Blaine sounded so cute that Kurt nearly giggled. It was only then he realised this was turning into a love song between the two of them. He glanced over at Blaine, who was making funny faces as he sang. Kurt smiled, and the older boy looked up, grinning back.

When the song ended, Blaine grabbed the side of Kurt's chair and spun him towards him. The headphones were down around his neck now, and Blaine's hand was brushing Kurt's hip.

'That was beau-' Blaine froze when he realised how close their faces were, '-tiful.' He finished, looking at Kurt's face. The younger boy leaned forward...

And Lexie opened the door with a bang. 'Oops, sorry about your door Blaine. Wait, am I...oh shit.'

Blaine sighed. 'What did you want Lexie?'

Lexie winced. 'Dinner is ready, that's all.'

The boy nodded. 'We'll be right there.'

Lexie nodded and hurriedly slipped out. Kurt tried to smile, but it faltered, the moment gone.

'Come on, let's go.' Blaine squeezed his thigh before getting up. Kurt took a deep breath and followed.

Dinner was pleasant, and thankfully simple. The servants had gone home, and it was good old spaghetti bolognaise for dinner. Kurt smiled, glad he wasn't feeling like some poor kid anymore.

The three of them sat at the kitchen bench on bright red stools. It was only then Kurt realised that Blaine's parents weren't here.

'Where are your parents?'

Lexie laughed, not showing her embarrassment over barging in on them. 'Thankfully on a business trip. There were going to be home this weekend, but business is business.' She said the last three words in a mockingly deep tone.

Kurt nodded, and blushed at the thought of no parents. Blaine noticed and blushed himself. Lexie just looked at them like they were retarded.

'I'm forgetting something...' Lexie trailed off, then brightened. 'Of course! What is spaghetti without CHEESE!' She raced to the stainless steel fridge and grabbed a packet of grated cheese and something pink.

'You guys want cheese?' Lexie offered. They shook their heads. 'Health freaks.' Lexie snorted, taking a swig from the pink carton.

Kurt nearly gagged when he realised what she was drinking. 'You do know how much sugar is in that, right?'

Lexie stared at him, long and hard for a moment, before whacking her brother on the head with her carton.

Blaine cried out. 'What was that for?'

'You brought home a strawberry milk hater! I'm gonna kill you!' Lexie huffed and took her plate, milk and cheese up the stairs. Blaine laughed once she was gone, sheepishly rubbing his head.

'Sorry bout that.'

Kurt smiled. 'It's okay, fellow health freak.'

Blaine grinned at him. 'Come on let's go put a movie on and eat dinner up in my room.' Kurt nodded and they stole away with their overly hot bowls.

They ended up watching good old Pride and Prejudice. By the time the movie started their bowls had cooled enough that they could eat them without burning themselves. They were cured up on the couch, Blaine against the armrest, Kurt with his feet curled underneath him. They were wrapped up in the same soft blanket and had a little tug-a-war over it before Kurt just leaned into Blaine. The older boy paused, before wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders, gently rubbing his thumb in circles over Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt could feel Blaine's warmth through their shirts, and he liked it. He snuggled right into the older boy, soaking it up like a sponge. He could hear-no _feel_-Blaine's heartbeat speeding up as Kurt rubbed his hand in circles over his chest, and Blaine smelt good unlike most boys. Clean and crisp, like his aftershave.

They were at the part where Keira Knightley was taking a morning walk and Mr Darcy was about to see her. Kurt, feeling emboldened, slipped his knee between Blaine's legs and moved so he was half straddling him. He felt Blaine sigh, a good sigh though. It told of hidden passion and feelings. At least Kurt hoped so.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, and smiled. The older boy reached out a hand to cup Kurt's cheek. The younger boy leaned in-

And someone screamed.

Kurt paused, about to touch lips with the guy he'd totally fallen for. Blaine had frowned, and glanced at his door. There was a shout and the door started thumping.

'Oh shit...' Blaine drifted off.

Kurt slid off him and stood, staring at the door. Blaine joined him, his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

The door burst open and a thin blonde girl stumbled in, a ginger cat hissing from the door.

Blaine laughed and walked over to the cat. 'Come here Crookshanks.' The cat leapt into his arms.

'Get that bloody thing away from me!' The girl yelled, still lying on the ground.

Blaine sighed and went back to the couch. 'Goodnight Lucy.'

The girl huffed and walked out, slamming the door.

Kurt was smiling. 'Crookshanks? You are that nerdy?'

Blaine smiled weakly. 'I'm a Harry Potter Fan.'

'By the way, who was that?'

Blaine chuckled and put Crookshanks down. 'That was my step-sister Lucy, who was supposed to be at a friend's place.'

Kurt nodded, looking at the TV. 'Well, they finally got together.'

Blaine sighed. 'Yeah they got their happy ending.'

Kurt noticed the sad note in his voice. 'You will get a happy ending.'

Blaine stared at him for a long, hard moment. 'I'm going for a shower. I'll use one of the guest ones so you can use mine. I'll just get my stuff.'

Kurt sighed and started turning off the TV and DVD player. Why did there have to be this awkwardness between them? Why couldn't they just take that next step?

The younger boy turned the shower on to a pleasantly hot temperature and went through his routine cleaning and hair washing.

When he stepped out of the shower he rubbed moisturiser all over and slipped into his pyjamas.

As he walked out of the bathroom he noticed a certain hot guy was half-naked and rummaging through his drawers.

Kurt cleared his throat, trying not to stare at Blaine's defined back.

The older boy slowly turned. 'Umm...'

Kurt was speechless too, but probably not for the same reason. Blaine's chest was making eye love with Kurt. It was lightly tanned, firm and wet in that _ohmygod_ sexy way. A strip of dark hair ran from Blaine's belly-button to...well below the navy towel hanging on his hips.

'I forgot my sweats.' Blaine muttered, rather self-consciously. Kurt lowered his eyes.

'I'll wait in the bathroom.' Kurt shuffled back awkwardly, trying not to laugh or think about what he'd seen.

'I'm dressed!' Blaine called. Kurt, still trying to forget what he'd seen, lost all will to stop staring at Blaine.

Blaine was wearing a pair of soft navy track-pants and a firm white singlet. Kurt blushed and looked down, trying to be graceful.

'So, umm, I'll help you set up your bed?' Kurt nodded, glancing up briefly and trying not to stare.

Blaine moved to the sofa and pulled out the bed like he'd done it a thousand times before. Kurt stood there awkwardly, clutching the soft blanket.

Blaine gently pulled up the doona and placed the pillows perfectly at the head of the bed. 'There!' The older boy exclaimed. 'Well, goodnight I guess.'

Kurt smiled. 'Goodnight. And thanks.'

Blaine nodded and slid into his own bed.

Although Kurt was very comfortable on the sofa bed, the only bed he wanted to be in was Blaine's bed. WITH Blaine would be even better.

_But he probably doesn't feel the same way about me as I do._

_Oh don't be so chicken Kurt. You two almost kissed twice!_

_That was just heat of the moment!_

_No it was the heat of built up passion, romance and possible lo-_

_OKAY! I'll make a move!_

Kurt's thoughts finally silenced. Now what am I going to do?

The boy sat in thought for a good hour before he had a plan. As silently as he could, he slipped out of the bed and crept into Blaine's. The older boy was asleep, and so peaceful, but Kurt had to wake him up now or he would chicken out.

He gently shook Blaine awake and waited with baited breath as he stirred. Blaine's eyes flickered. 'Kurt.' His sexy voice was a bit raspy. 'Is something wrong-'

'Shh...' Kurt put a finger to the boy's lips. He steadied his hand and slid it up onto Blaine's cheek. He leaned forward, and paused waiting for something to interrupt them.

'No one is going to interrupt us this time.' Kurt whispered, pressing his lips to Blaine.

It was like a fire had touched Kurt's lips. An addictive fire.

Blaine moaned and rolled Kurt over, kissing him back fiercely with the same fiery passion. Kurt wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, craving more.

Eventually they broke for air, gasping. Kurt was grinning from ear to ear.

'I love you.'

Blaine leaned down to kiss him again. 'I love you too.'

They stayed curled up in each other's arms that night, wishing they could do this for all eternity.

As the sky started to lighten, Blaine woke. He looked down at the boy in his arms and smiled. As quietly as he could, the older boy slipped out of bed, trying not to disturb the younger boy.

As Blaine slipped out onto the balcony, he murmured to the hammock, 'Morning Lexie.'

The hammock moved. 'You know, I could've been sleeping in my bed.'

Blaine grinned, looking out over the other houses. 'But you never do. You're too adventure-driven.'

The girl popped her messy hair over the pin-striped hammock. 'You don't want him to wake without you. Go inside and have him wake up in your arms. That's supposed to be romantic or something.'

Blaine smiled at his sister and slipped inside. As he crawled back in, Kurt whispered. 'Where were you?'

The older boy kissed his head of perfect hair. 'Making sure this wasn't a dream.' He pulled Kurt back into his arms, smiling as he returned the gesture.

'It better not be, because I'm going to be seriously mad if it is.'

Blaine pulled back a little so he could lift Kurt's head. 'Tell me if this is real then.' Blaine murmured as he leaned in for their most passionate kiss yet.

The reaction from Kurt was instant. His arms wrapped around Blaine's neck as their lips battled for dominance. Blaine won, slipping his tongue in as Kurt melted into him and moaned.

Lexie tried to slip through the room without interrupting them, but Blaine murmured past Kurt's lips. 'That's the third time a girl has interrupted me while I'm kissing the guy I love. It's getting annoying.'

* * *

_Kinda lame but cute please review!_


End file.
